danger magnet
by janeyxpanie
Summary: brady, a 17 year old werewolf, Leah, a 17 year old werewolf, Alex, a 18 year old vampire and Ivy, a 15 year old humman travel across the world to rescue Maia, who is suppost to be sacrificed in an ancient ritual. better then summary i promise!
1. he'll be back

**A/N : so, this chapter is short i know but i had it lying around and i couldn't find the whole story so i figured hey, why not rewrite it? please review! i love reviews (: **

* * *

><p><strong>~LEAH~<strong>

* * *

><p>I had never known how, but somehow i had turned out to be a danger magnet.<p>

The sun shone down onto the springy mattress that I had slept on the night before. I was already awake when, I heard the sound of a quiet whimper echo from outside my window. It wasn't hard to guess what the young wolf wanted. Brady let out another call, attempting to catch my attention. I found enough strength to crawl across my bed, and drag my feet onto the singed chocolate rug sprawled across the wooden floor.

I stared into the crooked forest set behind my lawn as the Sandy brown wolf roamed around confidently, before trotting up to greet me. His wind blown fur coat, mussed up by the wind. His lips set into a crisp snarl. He pawed at the loose dirt aimlessly showing a confused expression. His new whimper was now urgent, unlike his earlier one. He turned to face the forest then back to me as if he was now startled. His fierce eyes, filled with shock and worry. I gave him a brisk nod before jumping out the window and phasing during midleap.

.

I ran. Paws pounding against the rocky floor of the thick forest. Paws thudding to the beat of my racing heart. Being to careful to stay at the rim of Brady's towering shadow. He came to a sudden halt- pausing just before an old blood stained maple tree. Dead bodies lay lifeless, scattered across the fern covered floor.

Then I saw her. Ivy 15 years young and adored baby sister of Brady. Brady cringed before crouching down ready to attack. Ivy's thin eye brows lodged over her liquid gold eyes as she to, cringed. Her bouncy soft caramel hair fell in loose ringlets over her shoulders. She had flawless skin that any girl would kill for, except for two prominant puncture holes on her neck. She looked faint. A pale boy about the age of 18 was laying her down on the forest floor. He bit his wrist then told her to drink from it. She refused.  
>He grabed the back of her head, knotting his fingers in her hair before guiding it to his wrist- forcing her to drink from it. I felt sick. Brady snapped at him and was about to pounce before the boy finally talked to us. "unless you want her dead, don't come any closer."<br>_we can take him_ Brady thought.  
>i looked over to him thinking he was insane, but the look in his eyes mirrored mine. We wern't going to risk it.<br>The vampire looked at us his eyes shifting back and forth from us, he looked uncomfortable. he pursed his lips open, looking like he was going to speak again before deciding against in, looking at the bodys that decirated the forest clearing. Without another word he spinned on his heels and bolted, dodging trees as he did so. He was so fast that it was a blur. I could go after him and kill him, but the thought of Brady looking after Ivy alone distracted me i turned my head back to Ivy whos body was pressed up against the tree. Her chest rising and falling eased my worry,

_shes alive_ i thought with relief. Brady slowly walked over to her and pressed his nose to her palm,inhaling her scent. A light smile spread across her face and her eyes fluttered open. "He'll be back" she choked out, "he'll be back with more."

**thanks for reading! please review! xoxo**


	2. And so I did

**~IVY~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Where am I?<p>

Memories of the night before surfaced to my head shaking me awake. It took only a moment for my eyes to ajust to the afternoon light.  
><em>This must be Leah's guest room<em> i thought , looking around the room. The walls were bare and the only furniture in the room, (aside from the bed) was a single black dressing table. I frowned at it. It was so un-Leah like. Her room was always full with pictures stuck to walls, books stacked on shelved and empy CD cases scattered across the bed. This room was tidy- and for some reason it unsettled me. I scooted of the bed and walked down the hall to the lounge.  
>Brady and Leah's heads snapped up at my arrival.<p>

"Ivy" he whispered. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Brady " i whispered back in mock-worry. He closed his eyes then opened them again. He looked almost relieved that i hadn't disappeared when he'd blinked. He stood up and walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug so tight i found it hard to breathe.  
>"You scared the hell out of us." I blinked away a tear. Truth be told, i had scared myself too. "If i <em>ever<em> see him again-"  
>"He didn't hurt me." Brady pulled away from me, his hands digging into my shoulders a wolf-like scowl painting his face.<br>"Ivy, your crazy." he said, letting the scowl slip his face.  
>"No. I'm not" I was suprised at how final my voice sounded. I wasn't the only one.<br>"What do you mean?" Leah asked.  
>"I said, he didn't hurt me." my eyes never leaving Brady's, waiting for his reaction. he opens his lips as if to speak but instead he lets his eyes travel down my neck. He lets a hand stretch out and rub the smooth skin there, clearly searching for a scar that should be there. One that wasn't.<br>I would have to tell them everything that had happened. I had to tell them now-before it was to late.

And so i did.

**A/N: the next chapter won't be so short, i promise. And i'll update faster (:**


	3. explanation

**~LEAH~**

* * *

><p>I walked over to Ivy, examining her thoroughly. She looked fine from what I could tell. She rolled her eyes at us. "I'm fine, really." She gave us both a soft smile, her amber eyes twinkling in the light. Brady's eyebrows formed a V in frustration. Ivy diverted her gaze to the floor.<br>"I'm sorry, okay. It was stupid of me." She looked genuinely sorry, But Brady wasn't going to let her of that easy.  
>"Yeah, it was! I can't believe that you would put yourself in that position Ivy." By now, a steady stream of tears was falling down her cheeks. "I thought you were smarter than that." He took in a deep breath trying to calm himself down a bit. "And what do you think a boy like that wanted anyway? Meeting out in the woods, all alone? Did you really think all he wanted to do was talk? Seriously! Or do we need to have a conversation about something <em>else<em>?"

Her cheeks flushed a bright red, she looked mortified.  
>"Ethan told me to meet him there because he needed to <em>tell<em>me something. I was just so happy that he wanted to speak with me and he's just so-"

She trailed off breaking out into sobs. That's when I understood. She had only gone because she had a crush on her and the important thing he was going to tell her, she'd obviously assumed he felt the same way. A rush of sympathy swept over me and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." She squeezed my torso hard and my t-shirt soaked up the tears. She stayed there for a second longer before pulling back and looking back to her brother.  
>"I wasn't thinking straight, but I definitely wasn't going there thinking about hooking up with him." She rolled her eyes at the thought "So no, we do <em>not<em>need to have that conversation again." Brady looked pleased with her answer. "What happened next?" he asked. Ivy closed her eyes deep in thought.

"Well I walked through the forest to the lake, and he wasn't even there. I assumed he was running late and texted him that I was there, waiting. Then I heard screams. I thought he was playing a joke on me and so I went further into the forest looking for him. The deeper I went the more screaming I heard. By then I was about ready to call the cops, I'm not a total idiot you know." She said, pointedly looking at Brady. "So anyway, all of a sudden everything went quiet. That's when I found the clearing and when I got there everyone was dead and it was just full off vamps. About 7-8 of them. They threw my phone on the ground and before I even knew what was happening one of them bit me." Brady screwed his hands into fists, making Ivy flinch.  
>"He backed me against the tree and he drank from me. That's when Alex showed up, and just the sight of him scared them and they all just ran off. By then, I was pretty much about to black out and he caught me before I hit the ground. That's when you guys showed up. Alex isn't the bad guy here. He made me drink from him because vamp blood helps humans heal faster, he was only helping me." Brady let out a shaky side.<br>"You can tell him thanks then." He said, kissing her on the forehead.  
>"No need, you can tell me yourself." All our heads whipped towards the voice at the door. Brady visibly paled. Alex stood there, resting his arm on the door frame looking very happy with himself.<p>

And damn, did he look hot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: next chapter will have a better descrip of Alex and tell me your not curious? (:**  
><strong>sorry it took so long. allready have the next chapter written and i will publish it soon. it will be up sooner if you review (: review's make my day. Thanks for reading (:<strong>

**xoxo.**


End file.
